


Goat siblings alternate chapters

by Inkiethecrow



Category: Undertale
Genre: Death, I still got no bets, Other, got no beta, mmhmmmhmm, noo betas for this girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkiethecrow/pseuds/Inkiethecrow
Summary: Alternate versions of the first two chapters of goat siblings. I basically went back and rewrote them.I recommend reading the actual goat siblings story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea for the chapter was to introduce each of the siblings and imply there are multiple Royal children. The idea was that it's implied the human (who was intended to be similar to flowey in his behavior) was a bit more aggressive and bluntly did not have the same good will towards the dreemur that Chara had.

_A long time ago..._

_a human fell into the ruins..._

_injured by its fall it calls out for help_

_the Kings son Asriel hears the humans call_

_he helps the human back to the capital_

_the human is adopted into the Royal family,yet remains distant to Asriel's siblings,Asriel and the human are as close as siblings,as close as Asriel is to his own birth siblings.._

_One day..Asriel's sibling Chara grows ill,and so does the king..the kingdom is in panic,for it seems easy they are brought to deaths doorstep until one day..._

_Both recover...._

_yet the human child seems to contract the same illness_

_the human,sensing it can't fight off the illness..requests that one of the Royal family take them to the surface..to see their home again.._

_Two of the siblings are unable to meet the humans request. one too weak and frail from recovering. The other helping take care of their sibling..but Asriel.._

_Asriel absorbs the human soul..and crosses the barrier......._


	2. Asriels death,Frisks original age,Smol goat childern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk was originally intended to be a toddler or four year old character,very young while Chara was maybe only few years older,old enough to make decisions at least. In the end I decided to go back and rewrote everything because 1. Story wise it would make sense for frisk not to exist at this point in time. 2. It would work better for me if Chara was a tad younger so that they could still logically be a child by the time the seventh soul fell. I also wanted to have a greater age gape between them and still have it possible for Chara and Asriel to have been very young childern at the time of Asriel death. another thing is I doubted toriel would abandon her childern.

Frisk isn't sure what stirs them from their slumber. Maybe it was the occasional weak cough or sniffle from Chara. The third empty bed..the fact that Mom and Dad hadn't gone to bed. They had just..remained by the barrier,Frisk and Chara had tried to as well..tried to wait for their brother..but Chara was still so weak....and Frisk had grown so sleepy..  
And really both of them were so young,they couldn't be expected to stay up all night without rest or dinner..but they had wanted to..ohh how they had both wanted to so badly.   
But frisk couldn't say if the worry for Asriel was what woke them. They didn't know to this day what forced them to wake up...what they did know..was that something was wrong.  
Frisk crawled to the edge of their bed,sliding off till their paws hit the ground.   
They scramble across the room and try to crawl into Chara bed,finding their attempt unsuccessful. They reach out,hanging onto their bed with their feet dangling in the air,and dig their tiny clawed hand into Chara arm.  
~  
Chara's bright red eyes jerk open and they sit up,glaring at their smaller darker furred sibling.  
Frisk jerks their head backwards towards the door leading out into the hallway.  
Chara stares at their sibling,if the goat monster had eyebrows then one would have been raised at Frisk. But really..they did want to go wait by the barrier again. Chara nods slowly,putting a finger to their lips.

They would have to be sneaky,just in case one or both of their parents had gone to sleep. Which both Chara and Frisk knew was an impossibility  
Chara leaned forward a bit,reaching under their siblings arms and slowly unhooking them from the bed,they're on their stomach as they lower frisk onto the floor before climbing down themselves.   
Chara cursed whatever genetics caused frisks legs to be so short. For all of frisk to be short really,sure they were the youngest child. But the darker furred child could be very irritating when they squealed in terror,(one of the only noises they ever made,really.) from nearly falling off he bed. Granted Chara was a tad short too,but frisk barley made it up to their knee.  
'Now Chara my child,you must be patient with your little sibling. They will grow..'   
Their mother had once told them. Chara opted out of the likely path of the, zipping ahead,then having to wait several minutes while the shorter legged goat monster scrambled and stumbled after them by simply picking frisk up and putting them on their shoulders.  
The duo crept through the house,frisk watching behind Chara and Chara keeping an eye on the hallways up ahead.   
Frisk hopped off of charas shoulders and dashed to the kitchen,while Chara grabbed a key off of the table. Frisk scrambles back into the room,holding a green key.  
Unlocking the chains and heading downstairs. It was still the middle of the night,so as the pair walked out on the outer wall of the castle,heading towards the throne room. One couldn't help but notice the silence,the entire city was rather..quiet.  
Chara found themselves hesitating at the end of the judgement hall. It took several ear tugs from frisk to get them to move forward.  
Chara stopped dead in their tracks in the middle of the hall.  
They hear something  
Frisk does as well.  
If either of the little goats had blood it would be running cold. Their souls pounding against their chest.  
Chara breaks into a run,frisk clinging to their ears as they dash into the throne room.  
"Asrei-"  
Drip....drip...drip..  
Chara took a step back. Frisks breath quickens  
Asriel had slumped over,He was..He was barely Asriel anymore.  
His horns,which had only just been coming in,were long...yet he appears to have lost one. Snapped clean off,his clothes were torn in places,revealing the wounds underneath.  
One of his ears was just...gone. His hand reaches out,shaking...Two tall figures are holding him,one with shorter horns presses a hand to his chest,glowing a bright green..  
The humans body lays abandoned a few feet from Asriel. Hair covering its face.  
"Shh shh mothers here dearest...you'll be..fine.."  
Chara could hear..Asriel whispering something  
"Hush..hush my child..save your strength..."  
Asriel's gone..there's silver powder all over the floor..and seeds...  
Maybe mother..moved him...out of view..  
There's a sound...like something shattering..  
Mother wails..  
Chara opens their mouth to make a sound.  
Nothing comes out.  
Frisk has their face buried in the fur on top of Chara's head.  
~  
The prince brought the human child to their village  
And lay them down in the golden flowers..  
The humans saw Asriel,and thought he had killed the child.  
They attacked Asriel...  
Asriel had the power to destroy them all..  
But he did not fight back..instead..Asriel picked up the humans body..and returned home..  
He came to the throne room..and collapsed.  
His parents gathered around him while his young siblings watched..  
His dust spread over the throne room..  
~  
It seemed that..to frisk,the home was a lot quieter without Asriel,no teasing from Chara,no sniffles,everything was..strangely quiet..Dad had been angrier.  
Frisk and Chara had laid awake as they fought in the other room.   
..War...  
Frisk had heard the stories of the war between humans and monsters..  
Dad wanted to declare war...all humans who fell down into the underground..must die.  
Days pasted..their parents grew more distant.  
Chara rarely smiled,rarely really smiled..the smiles were hollow..empty and devoid of emotion.  
Frisk watched as within only a week of their brothers death..their entire family just seemed to...fall apart..  
~  
And golden flowers bloomed in the wake of his death  
~  
Toriel asked them on the 3rd night after Asriel's death  
"My children..if I were to leave...would you come with me..."  
Chara demanded to know why toriel would consider abandoning the kingdom in such a time..  
Frisk nodded..  
Chara remained quiet...  
Chara couldn't stand to remain in the castle they had once called home..not anymore..

Frisk was scared to see their father hurt

Toriel didn't believe in the war.  
~  
Queen Toriel Dreemur disappeared with her children..the heirs to throne.  
...


End file.
